Should we do this?
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: There is a sort of summary inside if you would care to read, but honestly I'm not that good with them. I can't sum up my stories without giving the plot away, so I'll put my disclaimer here. The only thing I own here is the plot and the pairing. Everything else belongs to JKR. H/Hr, no Ron bashing. Seriously I hate that...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so... my first Harry Potter fic for a while... I hope I've not lost my touch. The first chapter of this is set in the Summer before the trio head off for their search of Horcruxes. It's also in italics intentionally because this is a flasback chapter. Other chapters will be after the wedding and they've set off on their mission. it's a H/Hr fic, Ginny is all grown up and has accepted he was never hers. There will also be no Ron bashing. enjoy :D

* * *

-Chapter One-

"_Harry Potter! Are you a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?!"_

_The raven-haired, green eyed, bespectacled teenaged in question was jolted from his thoughts as he heard the shrill, female tone, looking straight into the honey-toned eyes of Ginny Weasley._

"_Uh…" he stammered, his brain trying to catch up with what she was annoyed with._

"_Are you going to stare at Hermione all afternoon or are you going to ask her out." Came the response from the red-head._

"_What…?" Harry gaped, looking to her. Had he really been that obvious? He had never acted on his feelings for fear of upsetting Ginny and ruining his friendship with Ron, it was quite obvious his friend had held the same affections for their female best friend._

"_You heard me." Ginny retorted, sitting opposite him. "We broke up because we wanted different things. I thought I loved you. I'll admit, I was a child, with a childish crush, and I guess I sort of… hero-worshipped you."_

_Harry listened as she spoke. They were still friends, their presence around each other wasn't one of awkwardness, which harry was glad of. She spoke of her assumed feelings with such maturity and assurance that he knew it no longer embarrassed her the way she'd acted not weeks previous, and of all the times before then. Ashamed, yes, but she wasn't embarrassed anymore. "What about Ron?"_

"_Ron'll get over it." Ginny nodded. "Look… Hermione's liked you, for quite a while, and what's more is she's liked you for all the right reasons. It's always been the three of you, but it's always you she's been more talkative around, always you she lights up around."_

"_Ron doesn't take notice till our lives are in danger." Harry pointed out. He loved his best friends dearly, but Ron also irritated him sometimes. His lack of willingness to use the brain he has. His quick temper and quick-to-judge attitude._

"_Yeah and needs a sharp kick up the backside." Ginny pointed out. "Hermione talked to me once… after Slughorn's party and she'd sent a flock of canaries after Ronald." She broke off to giggle at the memory and the vision her mind had created._

"_What did she say?" Harry asked._

"_That both her friends were idiots. She loved you both, but didn't know where her heart lay. So we talked it through, logically. In the only way she knows how. Ron's an insensitive git most of the time. It's always been you she looks to for comfort. She's always on the same wavelength as you. And if I'm honest... it's been you two all along."_

_Harry thought for a moment before looking to her again. "You mean she…?" he trailed off, but Ginny know what he was asking._

"_Yes, she does. Harry Potter you can be very dense sometimes, I feel like I'm talking to my brother." Ginny smiled and stood up. "Tell her, Harry. Before it's too late and Voldemort decides to screw up your life and everyone else's with his need to take over everything."_

_Harry sighed, shaking his head as Ginny left him with his thoughts. He looked up again and saw Hermione looking straight over at him, giving him a small smile before returning to her book in one hand, and absentmindedly scratching behind Crookshanks's ear with the other._

_Hermione looked so small curled up on the chair in the Weasley's sitting room in front of the fireplace, the fire not needing to be lit due to the warmth of the Summer. Harry plucked up his courage and stood from the kitchen table and made his way across the small space and leaned on the arm of the chair so he was facing her. "What's that?"_

"_I'm just catching up on some Defence Against the Dark Arts material before Mrs Weasley ropes us all in to help with the wedding preparations." Hermione smiled happily, glancing down as the ginger ball of fur curled in the curve of her stomach and hips stretched out his paws and flexed his claws into her soft, flawless skin beneath her jeans. Hermione shrugged, knowing Crookshanks was only making himself more comfortable, the action barely hurt her._

_Harry nodded. Of course. Only she would read on school work in the Summer holidays. "You are aware in the holidays you're meant to relax?" he grinned, stressing the emphasis on the word 'relax' and watched as she had the grace to blush._

"_Well… I had nothing else to read to hand." She admitted sheepishly. She would explain why later, she'd packed all her possessions in a small bag, charmed with an extendable charm, she could fit every possible item she would need as a precautionary measure. Everything from books to potions, clothes to a tent. _

_Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. He was about to say something when he heard Mrs Weasley calling for him and Ron. It sounded like she was in the back garden. "Please don't tell me she wants us to de-gnome the garden…" he groaned, bowing his head._

_His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Ron enter with the gloves, ready for the task in hand. "C'mon mate…" Ron smiled a little, neither of them wanted to but if they didn't they would sure incur the wrath of Molly Weasley._

_Hermione just laughed and gave a mock wave, and replaced her hand back into her cat's fur when he mewed in annoyance at the loss of contact. "Good luck boys!" she grinned as Harry and Ron retreated outside._


	2. Chapter 2

Should we do this…?

-Chapter Two-

Harry sighed heavily as he quickly followed after Hermione, Ron matching his pace at his side. He had no idea where they were, but evidently Hermione did. All he cared about at that point was making sure they were safe. He heard Ron ask where they were but he didn't hear her reply.

Suddenly Hermione stepped inside an alley way, dragging her two friends with her and she started rifling through her bag for a set of clothes for them to change into.

Ron looked confused as he watched her whole arm disappear into the bag. "How the ruddy...?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione explained.

Harry couldn't help but grin at her brilliance as he was handed a pair of trousers.

"You're amazing you are." Ron said with the same grin on his face.

Harry's stomach clenched. No. This time Ginny was wrong. He couldn't do that to Ron, or Hermione. Maybe she did or maybe she didn't feel the same as he did, but unless Hermione told him her feelings he would remain silent about his own.

"Always the tone of surprise." Hermione answered with a dry edge to her voice. Jostling the bag to find her own set she paused. "Ah... that'll be the books..." she admitted. She looked briefly to Harry before disappearing behind some large bins to change into her own clothes.

Once changed Hermione dragged them to a nearby café, and claimed a table for them.

Suddenly talk started on the people they'd left behind. Hermione looked to her best friend. Always caring for those around him. She gave a small smile at the thought, then quickly stopped. The pair had spoken only briefly of Harry's childhood, Hermione had always noticed the sadness in his eyes on those moments he spent with his thoughts in the Gryffindor Common Room at night. Of course, those days were before Sirius's death, and always seemed to follow a detention he'd served with Umbridge.

Hermione returned back to the conversation to hear Ron saying that they'd but people in danger by returning.

"Ron's right..."

Had they been in a different situation Harry would have teased them. Ron? Right about something? It was almost laughable even then. But it didn't stop the fact being true.

"My rucksack with everything in it I left it there!" Harry's eyes widened in realisation, and looked down as Hermione's hands moved from the bag as two men walked by them. Something didn't seem right about them. "You're joking?" He looked to her in disbelief, and seconds later he shouted for them to duck as the two Death Eaters turned on them, wands drawn.

The trio battled with the men until they were both rendered unconscious by their Stuns. Ron stood menacingly above one of the men, every intention of killing him just as the git might have done to Moody. "Suppose he did Mad-Eye?"

"If we kill him they'll know we were here." Harry reasoned. "it's better that we wipe their memories."

Neither boy noticed the look of dread in Hermione's eyes as Ron suggested she do it, as she was the best with spells. She looked up as he briefly touched her cheek, masking her feelings well. Reluctantly she gripped her wand and pointed, with a shaky hand, and a steady voice, uttered the incantation. "_Obliviate._"

The trio made their way out and hurried along the streets, finding a safe place to Apparate, and moments later had appeared at Grimmauld Place, the terrace moving along to reveal number twelve hidden from view.

Once inside, Hermione cast '_Homenum Revelio_' whch revealed that they were truly alone.

"I'm starving!" Ron declared after a moment.

Hermione and Harry shared a look of amusement. Trust Ron to think of his stomach when they were in a stressful situation.

A/N; there's chapter 2, don't worry they will get longer, and yes I did use the dialogue from the film


	3. Chapter 3

Should we do this...?

-Chapter three-

Later that evening, after they'd eaten with food easily concealed within Hermione's beaded handbag, Hermione was sat on an arm chair in the sitting room, not even daring to light the fire, while Harry and Ron tried to get the radio to work.

The atmosphere was too thick, too awkward, and it was Harry's idea to have something playing as a bit of background noise so that they were not alone with their thoughts in deafening silence.

"I never thought I'd be saying this... but I miss the little sounds of the Burrow. Even Fred and George's arguments and pranks." Hermione bit her lip.

Harry looked over and decided to make his way across to her, leaving Ron to fumble through fuzzing radio stations. He sat next to her and held his arm toward her, offering some form of comfort.

Hermione smiled a little, grateful at the action and leaned into the waiting embrace, wrapping an arm around his middle, and another across his chest and her hands gripped his waist and shoulder respectively in a tight hug. Ron looked over and scowled. He wasn't entirely sure why he was suddenly angry at his best mate. It's not like Hermione was his girlfriend, and to his knowledge, Harry only cared for her as a friend.

"Something up Ron?" Harry asked, feeling his best mate's glare.

Ron shook his head silently, turning back to the radio. 'Get a grip, Ron.' He berated himself as he found a suitable radio station that was playing some kind of Muggle song by a band he didn't know, though Hermione had recognised.

She sat with a small smile on her face as she heard it, it had been a favourite of her mother's and hers that year. She would never be brave enough to sing aloud, but she was content with listening. "_I wanna be the only one to hold you  
(Protect you from the rain)  
I wanna be the only one to soothe you..."_

"What is it?" Ron asked, seeing the look on her face.

"It's called '_I wanna be the only one_' and it's a favorite of mine... and mum's." She addes with an edge of reluctance, and a slight air of sadness as the radio DJ announced the song's end and the beginning of another, though she hadn't heard what was next.

Harry tightened his arm slightly around her. He'd not known the significance of it, but it meant a lot to Hermione and hated seeing her upset.

Ron barely noticed the action, he was too busy being confused at his friend. He sat the other side of the room. "Bloody mental..." he muttered, yawning.

"Maybe we should get some rest?" Harry suggested.

"What about the locket?" Hermione asked. "We've got to find who thos 'R.A.B' is and where the real locket is."

"We can do that tomorrow. It's been a long day, longer than it shouod have been, and we're all falling asleep." Harry told her. He knew her well enough that she didn't like leaving things unfinished.

Hermione sighed and leaned forward to pick up her bag, pulling out a sleeping bag and a couple of blankets.

Harry stood up. "Who's sleeping where?" He looked between his two friends.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor. You two can have these." Ron shrugged, using it as an excuse so he could be close to Hermione.

Harry glanced to Hermione, who looked to be keeping her reaction neutral. "Okay, if you're sure? The floor is awfully uncomfortable."

"I've had worse. Can't be any worse than being made to share with Percy when Fred and George once did something to my bed as a prank. They underestimated and it took mum a week to clean out the smell." Ron smiled at the memory.

Neither Harry or Hermione shared a smile. They just wanted some much needed sleep.

Hermione handed Ron the sleeping bag and Harry a blanket before stretching out on the uncomfortable sofa.

Ron placed the sleeping bag on the floor, got inside and he instantly fell asleep.

Harry occupied the other sofa and looked to Hermione. "You alright?" He asked quietly, adjusting the blanket slightly.

Hermione nodded, not looking at him, finding her nails interesting.

"No you're not." He said, standing and silently crossing the room, holding his hand out for her. "C'mon." He said. If he couldn't be there as a partner, there was nothing stopping him being there as a friend.

Hermione looked up at the outstreched hand for a moment, and then took it, using it to pull herself up and allowed her to pull her out of the room so they could have a talk without waking Ron. '_He needn't bother. It takes a lot to wake Ron up.'_ She thought with a small smile.

"Right, tell me." Harry spoke, looking to her.

"I was just thinking about today... I know your birthday was yesterday and the plan was to do the celebrations along with the wedding today..." she sighed.

"I know you well enough to know it's not just that. I don't really care about not celebrating my birthday, that only started happening when I met you and Ron." He pointed out.

"I just hope our friends are alright..." she admitted after a few moments silence. "I know we had to leave because we need to do this mission for Dumbledore..."

"But you don't want to leave them." He finished for her and hugged her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that everyone would be safe, but he would have been lying to her.

Hermione hugged back tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

They both just stood in each other's arms for a while, until Hermione started to drift off in the comfort of his embrace. "Should go to sleep..." she mumbled.

"Come on then." He said softly, walking her back into the room, Ron's snores resounding off the walls. He pointed his wand at the sofa Hermione was going to sleep on and cast a spell to make it a bit more comfortable to sleep on, and did the same with his own. He helped her over and let her lie down, then he put the blanket over her.

"Night Harry." She gave him a tired smile.

Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Hermione." He spoke and went over to his own sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

Should we do this...?

-Chapter four-

When Hermione woke up, she found that Harry was already awake and had already left the room. She raised her hand to rub her eyes and she streched out a little. The only way she would rid the tiredness of her bones and muscles is if she had a nice, long, hot shower. The thought was appealing and she pushed herself into a standing position, grabbing her bag and she silently left the room, leaving Ron still sleeping. As she padded into the hallway, she heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and as she got closer she heard the familiar grumblings of Kreacher, the house elf that occupied the big, empty house with no one to serve. She thought about entering the kitchen, but she stopped herself and pushed herself to walk away and up the stairs. Kreacher was never particularly pleasant to her, though she'd done nothing wrong. But then Kreacher had an unwavering believe, like most pure-blooded bigoted people, that anything less than pure was scum, beneath them.

She made her way up the stairs, vaguely remembering where the bathroom was. She was about to enter when Harry called.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

She sighed softly and dropped the bag in the doorway before walking into the room opposite. "Yeah it's me." She gave a small smile. "I was just about to go for a shower. Was there something you wanted?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "No it can wait till you're done."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Well I'll be about twenty minutes." She smiled and left the room, walking back to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her.

She stood in the room, the bath under the shower looking all too inviting just to run, lay inside and relax in the hot water. but she knew there wasn't time for such luxuries and she shook her head as though berating herself, took out a change of clothes, a towel and her shampoo, conditioner and soap, then she switched on the shower, allowing the water to warm as she undressed and stepped underneath the cascade of water, allowing it to warm her skin and ease her tension.

After what felt like an eternity just standing there, Hermione began to move, washing her hair first, before moving on to wash her body with the soap. Once she was sure she was clean, and she felt refreshed, she shut the water off and stepped out, shivering as the cold air now invaded her skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Quickly she grabbed the towel to dry her body and to start drying her hair with it. After a few minutes she stopped, placing the towel on the sink and she quickly dressed, shoving her other clothes into the bag, along with her toiletries, she put the bag on her shoulder and she picked up the towel, proceeding to carry on with towel-drying her hair as she made her way back through to the room Harry was in. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

Harry jumped a little and turned, seeing Hermione in the doorway. He placed the book back on the desk and gave her a small smile. "Nothing." he shrugged.

Hermione knew him better than that, she walked further into the room, dropping the towel into the bag as she reached him. "You can lie to everybody else, Harry... just please don't lie to me." she spoke softly.

Harry looked at her, her deep, chocolate brown eyes looking up at him imploringly, and the more he looked into them, the more he seemed to lose himself in them.

Hermione reached forward to gently take his hands in hers, soft and delicate skin met rough and callous.

Harry blinked at the action and gave her another small smile. "I had another dream... Voldemort is after something." he admitted.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

Harry was about to reply when a voice cut them off.

"Hermione where are you? I think I've found something."

It was Ron.

Hermione gave a soft sigh and, while still holding Harry's hand, she left the room that once was occupied by Sirius, to find Ron and his discovery of the mysterious 'R.A.B'.

The trio made their way down the stairs, and into the kitchen where they sat around the table, the locket in front of them and the note in Harry's hand as he began to read it over again.

"So... Regulus is Sirius's brother?" Ron asked, as though trying to clarify what they, or rather he'd just found.

"Yes." Hermione told him in her matter-of-fact tone, as though it were the obvious thing in the world. "But the question is, did he actually destroy the real horcrux?"

A noise from the nearby cupboard caused them to freeze.

Harry slowly stood and made his way silently toward the cupboard and threw the door open, revealing Kreacher hidden within. He grabbed the elf and dragged him out. "Been spying on us have you?!"

"Kreacher has been watching..." the elf told them, taking refuge behind a table.

Hermione didn't know why, but the comment sent the wrong kind of shiver down her spine, but she kept her posture neutral. "Maybe he knows where the real locket is."

Harry walked over and grabbed the fake locket and held it in front of Kreacher. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Kreacher flinched at the sight of it, and upon hearing the warning tone in Harry's voice as he spoke his name, he stammered forward a reply. "It was Master Regulus's locket!"

"But there were two, weren't there? Where's the other one?" harry asked.

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"Yes, but did you ever see it?" Hermione asked, stepping forward. "Was it in this house?"

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD-!" Kreacher's rant was cut short by Ron starting to move forward.

"Ron, no!" Hermione said, pulling his arm back to stop him.

"Answer her." Harry stated firmly, holding the locket forward again. If Kreacher hadn't been an elf, he'd have cursed him there and then for insulting Hermione, but seeing Dobby in his mind's eye stopped him. Dobby was a kind, gentle elf, abused by the Malfoys. Kreacher had probably been treated with some high regard, having served a pureblood family for most of his life.

"Yes. It was here. In this house. The most evil object." Kreacher answered.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it, but no matter how hard Kreacher tried he could not do it."

"Well, where is it now? Did someone take it?"

"He came in the night. He took many things including the locket."

"Who did? Who was it, Kreacher?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

Once Harry had ordered Kreacher to find him, the trio walked into the living room once again.

Hermione unconsciously took her place beside Harry, and Ron sat across from them watching them closely as Hermione checked Harry over.

"Hermione I'm fine." Harry insisted, though he was smiling.

"You look like you've barely slept at all." Hermione huffed, a soft pout playing on her lips.

"That's because I never do." Harry pointed out and looked at her, seeing her pout made him want to kiss her there and then.

Hermione, however, knew exactly what she was doing and leaned her head on his shoulder, her doe-like brown eyes looking up at him through thick lashes, silently pleading with him to tell her.

Ron scowled alightly and stood up, storming out of the room.

Neither Harry or Hermione noticed Ron leave the room.

"You're doing a dangerous thing there, 'Mione." Harry smirked.

Hermione just simply revelled in acting childishly for once, all in the name of seeing her closest friend smile. "Tell me what you're thinking and I'll stop."

'_I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you and keep you close and safe...' he thought and simply shook his head, his arm going around her. "I'm not thinking about anything." He spoke softly._

_Hermione heaved a sigh but she didn't move. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind but she brushed it aside. She certainly wasn't feeling anything for Harry. He was her best friend. At least, that's what she told herself. 'Don't be stupid! Why on Earth would he look at you!? Simple, bushy haired, annoying, the impulse to know everything!" Chided the negative voice that had plagued her thoughts since she was a small child. Only it seemed to get more vicious the more she saw Harry with Ginny. 'He has one of the most beautiful girls in the school! And he could have anyone he liked.'_

_Harry noticed Hermione had tensed in his arms and he looked at her, his eyes full of concern and he dropped his arms down, his right hand touching her clasped hands in her lap. "Hermione? Are you alright?"_

_She looked up as Harry's voice banished all her negative thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" She asked. She never liked him to worry about her._

_"You sort of... tensed up." He shrugged. "Like you were thinking of something you didn't like."_

_Hermione sighed softly, how was it he could see straight through her? "It doesn't matter. My head isn't a very nice place sometimes." She shook her head, putting an end to the conversation._


	5. Chapter 5

Ron sulked in another room, mulling over what he had just witnessed between his two best friends. He supposed he should have seen it coming, given how close they were. It didn't make it any easier to digest, even after his antics with Lavendar in order to make Hermione jealous. He hadn't realised that it would only push her away and not draw her closer to him. He could hear his brother Charlie in his head saying 'I told you so' at the thought, hear the laughter of his twin brothers as they mocked him for it.

He hadn't heard the footsteps on the creaky floorboards, so when he turned around he was shocked to find Hermione stood there, and he quickly pushed down his anger.

"Are you alright, Ron?" She questioned.

Not trusting his voice, Ron nodded. He avoided her gaze, pleading with him to tell her the truth.

"So why have you been pacing around the room looking like Malfoy's said something?" Hermione questioned.

"It's nothing." He shrugged it off. "Has Kreacher found Dung yet?"

"Not yet." Hermione said softly and leaned against the doorframe for a moment.

Ron looked at her. "What?"

Hermiome shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking-"

"Thinking what?" Ron cut across her, which earned him a glare from her.

"I was thinking about where the other Horcruxes could be... and how to destroy them without the sword of Gryffindor." Hermione finished.

Ron thought for a moment and shook his head. "He dunno what he's doing. Dumbledore's sending him on this... whatever it is, with no information, and no solution. And expects us to come out of it alive."

Hermione said nothing. It worried her of how little information they had, it scared the life out of her to think she could very well lose all she held dear. She just stood in the doorway, twisting her fingers together as she did when she was nervous and didn't have an answer.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we did the right thing... trusting that Dumbledore knew what he was doing all along." Ron added.

The statement caused Hermione to look up. So she wasn't the only one who thought that. "Well there was nobody else to tell us otherwise. We've all trusted him. Teachers at Hogwarts, families across Britain save for those who opposed against him. Harry trusted him because he had nobody else that would reveal things about him and his life. We were told, sworn to keep quiet about information passed to us remember. Everyone thought that as long as Dumbledore was around, we'd all be safe, that Harry was safe. And Hogwarts was as safe as Gringotts."

Ron shrugged. He remembered Hermione being frantic the summer before their Sixth Year, and quite a few summers before that. The arguments they'd had over it because Hermione had wanted to defy Dumbledore's orders and be completely honest with Harry, even when they were ordered to keep quiet for their friend's safety. He of course now, looking back over it, knew it to be complete and utter rubbish, and that he should have listened to Hermione all along. At her words a memory struck him. One that was so long ago, so far away now, but he remembered it as though they'd just had the conversation. A memory of the words Hermione had almost repeated seven years later. '_As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched._' How naive had they been at only eleven years old? Just children thrown into an adult world full of secrets, deceit, lies and corruption.

As Hermione stood, she took the chance of the silence between them to start to figure out her feelings for her two best friends. Ron, who up until quite recently was rude towards her, always arguing with her, and often mocked her. He was still rude, still rather lazy, but he hadn't argued with her much. She supposed it was because of the hectic summer at the Burrow, and the uncertainty of the start of their mission to find Horcruxes. And then there was Harry. Somebody who'd always stood by her. Sought her advice, been her shoulder to cry on as she had been to him a few times. Always tried to make sure she was happy. Always told her how brilliant she was, even after the times they'd both sulked at each other and refused to talk to each other.

And then there was the tricky matter of relationships... Her fourth year, Ron had completely exploded with rage when she appeared in the Great Hall with Viktor Krum, and had insinuated that the prophet may have been right about her being some sort of scarlet woman, a comment that had eventually reduced her to tears once Ron and Harry had left her alone. Harry had looked at her with a look that said all she needed to know that night. He had, albeit silently, told her she looked beautiful, and if it hadn't been for the fact he was chasing Cho that year, and their Fifth year, she would have got up the courage to ask him if he would accompany her.

Fifth year she hadn't known what to think or feel with either of the boys. All she knew was that she was sick of arguing with Ron about Harry, sick of Umbridge dictating to everyone that Harry was a liar, that there was no threat to their lives and that with the Ministry's influence, there would be no more magic at Hogwarts, so out came her well hidden rebellious streak, which her friends and many of their Gryffindor house mates took great delight in teasing her about. 'Finally goody-two-shoes bookworm Hermione had left the shadows and entered the dark side' as Fred and George fondly stated.

Her annoyance with Ron with Lavendar was misread by the fool as jealousy. She had been annoyed with him because she knew he was just using her. From the conversations she'd overheard with Parvati in the girls' dorms at night, Lavendar was just short of planning her children with the idiot.

It was Harry who'd broken her heart that year. Her emotional state was often seen as heartbreak over Ron, but it was seeing Ginny and Harry together the second half of the year that had often made her burst into tears. It was then she realised that she'd loved him all along, right from their very first meeting. But could she really settle for second best, seeing the man she loved with somebody that would eventually be her sister-in-law?

Then just a few short weeks ago, Ginny had told her that she had broken up with Harry after knowing it was something they both wanted. They were two different people who hardly knew anything about each other, which Hermione fully agreed on, but said nothing. All that mattered to both girls was his hapiness, and they both knew even if they did get to know each other better, there would never be a love there to last a lifetime. They knew Harry fully believed that there was 'The One' out there for everyone, which Ginny ignorantly passed off as being something he saw with his parents. It was the only time Hermione had ever wanted to slap her friend for the ignorance that should have come from Ron's mouth. Hermione knew it was more than that. It was the fact he was fiercely loyal to those he cared aboout, it was the fact of when Hermione had tearfully told him that Viktor had left her because he didn't get what he wanted, Harry wanted to hex off his valuables and feed them to the giant squid in the Black Lake. Hermione Granger knew, that when Harry Potter eventually found a suitable girlfriend, one that wasn't with him for the fame or the money, that he would be with that woman every day for the rest of his life.

And that thought alone, knowing she would never be that woman, was enough to stab her in the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione eventually left the room, and made her way back down the stairs to Harry. She gave him a small smile as he looked in her direction, a smile he returned. She made her way over to the piano in the corner, her eyes lighting up with a mist of remembered happiness, her fingers softly ghosting across the keys.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"I used to learn how to play the piano... my Nana taught me, she used to teach music in her younger days." She spoke softly, the smile never leaving her face, remembering lessons and a woman long gone.

"Do you think you still can?" Harry gave her an encouraging smile.

"I... I wasn't that good." She blushed.

"I don't believe that for a minute." Harry smirked. "You would have practised until you perfected it you forget I know you."

Hermione giggled, her cheeks burning with modest embarrassment. "Well... there is one thing I can play..." she sat on the stool.

Harry stood and crossed the room as she started to play. He couldn't help but fall for her more as he saw the contented look on her face. She looked younger, carefree, stressfree. All because of a simple instrument. Seeing her look so happy, it gave him the resolve to do whatever he could to see that look again, and to keep it there.

Hermione was aware Harry was watching her. She kept her eyes focused, because she knew if she looked at him she would be lost in his gaze. She cursed herself for allowing herself to open that particular box in her head. The box where all her feelings for her best friend was, the box she tried so hard to keep closed.

Upon hearing the sound, Ron made his way down the stairs and to the room where his friends were. As he entered the room he saw them both at the piano, Hermione had her back to the door, Harry at the side of her, looking at her. He decided to wait until she had finished before talking. "What is that?" He asked.

They both looked at him, Harry immediately went back to his seat as Ron walked forward.

"I can't remember what it's called. But I used to play it all the time." Hermione gave a small smile, trying to push down the feeling of disappointment as Harry left her side and Ron replacing him.

He stood, pushing down on a few keys trying to copy what he'd just heard, which made Hermione laugh and shuffle over to make room for him.

"Here, I'll show you." She said and tapped the seat next to her.

Ron sat beside her awkwardly for a moment. He watched as she pressed gently on the keys, the same tune she'd been playing before. Once she motioned for him to try he clumsily pressed what he thought were the right ones, only for the tune to come out harsh and messy.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the snitch that was on the table.

"Try and be more gentle." Hermione spoke with a laugh. "Like this." She gently brushed the keys in a gentle tune.

Ron tried once more but to no avail.

"Keep trying it." She smiled and stood, walking over to Harry. She sat on the edge of the table, facing him.

"When the Minister gave you the Snitch, I thought it might have reacted to your touch." Hermione said after a moment.

Harry answered silently with a quizzical look.

"Snitches have flesh memories..." she explained. "I thought Dumbledore might have left some instruction inside."

Harry gave a shrug, he was still quietly optimistic that his mentor had known what he was doing all along. He hadn't known then that he was just a pawn in a rather twisted game.

Hermione looked to him, her eyes growing dark with concern, she worried a lot over him, more than she let on.

Ron stopped messing around with the piano and looked over at his friends, saw Hermione holding Harry's hand, the two of them talking quietly. He scowled, jealousy bubbling up inside him. Why was he jealous? The three ofvthem had always been close, Hermione had always cared a lot and wanted to be sure they were both okay, and for obvious reasons she had always fussed more over Harry.

There was a crashing sound coming from the kitchen, and instantly Harry and Hermione stood up, Harry leading the way out of the room, keeping a gentle hold on Hermione's hand, and the pair walked into the kitchen, leaving Ron by the piano.

Upon entering the kitchen, Dobby and Kreacher tumbled out of a cupboard attached to Mundungus Fletcher, who was adamant he'd done nothing wrong, even when he was questioned about the locket before admitting he'd given it to Dolores Umbridge.

"We have to go to the Ministry." Hermione said gently once Mundungus taken away again by the house elves. "I still have a batch of Polyjuice potion left fron Mad-Eye..."

Harry let out a slight humourless laugh. That was so typically Hermione, always prepared, always had a plan. "But who's hair will we use?"

"I say we follow the first three Ministry officials we see." Ron put in.

Hermione looked between them both, clearly trying to think of another way. Eventually she sighed, having to agree with Ron.

"It's all we have, 'Mione." Harry looked to her, taking hold of her hand again as a form of comfort.

"Okay... okay we'll do it." She gave a firm nod, hoping all against Merlin they knew what the hell they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

She had known it was a bad idea. It was confirmed to be an absolutely awful idea when all hell broke loose at the Ministry and they made their quick getaway, the reason why her fingers still felt like they were covered in the blood of Ron Weasley's as a direct result of getting splinched.

Harry had calmly put up the wards of protection, and made a start on putting up the tent while Hermione tended to Ron, securing his arm in a makeshift sling once she had used a few drops of the dittany on his wounds.

"We'll just rest here for a bit." She said softly, walking over to Harry.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know... I just knew we couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place if Yaxley found out..." Hermione admitted solemnly.

"We need to find out how to destroy this." He stopped midway through putting up the tent to reach into his pocket for the locket.

"We'll try a few spells tomorrow... but today has been awful and I have a headache." She smiled softly.

Harry finished with the tent and pulled her in for a hug. "You're amazing, Hermione." He told her.

Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around him. It was a rare moment he actually hugged first, and she had learned quickly to cherish it, because he only did this with her. For once she actually listened to him. "How so?" She asked softly.

"You always have been. If it weren't for you, I'd have been dead long ago. I-we need you." Harry said gently. "And I know you don't always believe it, but Hermione you're brilliant."

Hermione smiled softly, her eyes filling with tears beneath her closed lids. "Thank you." She whispered.

Ron had silently walked over, listening and scowling at the two. He still had no idea why he felt like this toward them. The past few days hadn't given him much time with his thoughts.

Harry noticed him out of the corner of his eye and broke contact with Hermione, who looked up to find out why he let her go, and she stepped away, giving Ron a smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Is the tent ready yet?"

"Yeah..." Harry nodded and the three of them entered the tent as the skies grew darker.

Ron collapsed on his bunk, while Harry sat on his and Hermione sat at a table reading a book.

The evening passed in tense silence until snoring could be heard from Ron.

Harry made his way over to Hermione and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Find anything interesting?"

Hermione shook her head. "No..." she sighed softly. "Nothing we don't already know."

"We need to find out when we can be on the move." Harry said and shook his head as she opened her mouth to say something. "We can stay a few days while he recovers but we have to stay on the move. It won't be long until we're found. A passing Death Eater could hear part of a conversation and breach the wards through plain curiosity."

Hermione closed her mouth and thought for a moment, knowing he was right. "I know... you're right. I'll do what I can to speed up recovery but don't expect a miracle."

"I know you'll do your best." Harry smiled and sat beside her. "I meant what I said. Every single time I said you were great, every time I thanked you for being there."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, taking Harry's breath away under the dim lights. "Thank you Harry." She spoke softly. "And every time I said about you too, I meant it." She spoke and leaned toward him, wrapping her arms around him.

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment until Harry felt her weight turn heavier against him. "We should get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and closed her book, arching her back a little to stretch out any little kinks in her back.

Harry quickly averted his gaze as her action pushed her chest up to his eyeline and it was all he could do to stop himself staring. He stood, clearing his throat and helped her to her feet, making sure he looked at her face and not to where his mind wanted to wander.

She hugged him, whispered goodnight and kissed him on the cheek before making her way through a flap to her own bunk to get herself ready for bed, while Harry tried and failed to stop thinking about Hermione Granger and what exactly was underneath her clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

The trio had tried and failed to destroy the horcrux with their school-learned spells. Not that Hermione was entirely surprised. Why would Voldemort make destroying fragments of his soul easy? No, they were created with dark magic, so needed something equally dark to destroy it.

She wasn't sure about Harry taking charge of wearing the locket, and her point was proven after he'd had a vision and he had turned snappy about Ron listening for his family and their friends on the radio. She demanded he take it off, and she took it from him telling him they would take it in turns to wear it.

A few days later, the trio made their way in a random direction on foot, Harry and Hermione messing around in front while Ron trailed behind, feeling jealous and left out.

They arrived in another woodland area at some point in the afternoon, Hermione walking around the perimeter putting up her enchantments, while Harry and a one-armed Ron put up the tent.

Later in the evening, curiosity got the better of Hermione when she heard the sound of twigs snapping and she had gone to investigate the source. During her search she'd found a couple of Snatchers, no doubt searching for those who weren't pureblooded witches and wizards. She let out a soft gasp and froze when the two men stopped, asking each other what the scent was.

"Good to know your enchantments work."

Hermione turned when they had left the area and gave a small smile to Harry. Then she bit her lip. "He could smell it... my perfume."

Harry looked at her, and pulled her into a slight hug. Then the two of them started walking back to the tent. "What were you doing out there?"

"I could hear something and I got curious... I've been thinking about where there could be more horcruxes... places or things that meant something to him..." Hermione shrugged.

"Did you get anywhere with your theory?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not very far... I was thinking something to do with Hogwarts..." she looked to him. "I don't know what, but my instinct tells me Hogwarts..."

"Well... we'll hold off going until your instinct tells you more. You're never usually wrong..." Harry said. '_Apart from the Firebolt incident...' he added in his thoughts._

Hermione gave a nod. "Okay."

"And... Hermione?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes Harry?"

"As much as I like your perfume, and it is nice and it suits you, next time just don't wear any." He looked at her, smiling as she blushed. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. The couple didn't notice that Ron had witnessed the action.

Hermione smiled as her stomach fluttered. "Harry...?"

"Yes, Hermione?" He looked into her eyes.

The two teenagers lost themselves in each other's gaze, standing close to each other.

Unable to watch any more, Ron pushed back into thr tent and threw himself down on his bunk, scowling as he took hold of the radio. That was it, he'd lost his chance. He should have known. Why would Hermione choose him over Harry? The git had everything he wanted. In his anger and frustration, Ron failed to realise that he had the one thing Harry always wanted. A family of his own.

Harry continued to look into Hermione's eyes, trying to calm his nerves but could feel his racing heart.

Hermione chewed her lower lip, looking up into those emerald pools she had fallen in love with. She had no idea that the very action was driving her friend crazy.

Before Harry could stop himself, he found himself closing the gap between them and gently put a hand to her cheek.

The seconds passed agonisingly slowly, the gap between their faces slowly closing until Harry's lips softly brushed against Hermione's. The girl froze momentarily, her brain losing the capacity to function properly, and she placed a hand on the back of his neck, her other hand clenching the fabric of his jumper within her fingers.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. There was no way she could possibly be standing in the middle of a forest with her mouth attached to her best friend's. No way Harry Potter would be interested in her.

Harry let out a soft chuckle against her lips, holding her against him with one arm around her waist, and the other some way up her back.

When the need for oxygen seperated them, Hermione looked up at him with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Harry... I didn't... what was..." she stammered, her dark eyes searching his equally dark green ones for answers, and she worried about it may have been on impulse. She didn't want to lay her heart if he felt nothing.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Harry gave her a lopsided smile, keeping her close to him.

Hermione giggled and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "You have no idea how long I waited."

Harry's grin widened and hugged her back. He only stepped back when he felt her shift on her feet. "C'mon. Let's get back in, I'll do the lookout tonight."

Hermione nodded and looked at him, smiling. The next question on her lips was how long had he felt like that, but being so close to the tent, she thought it best not to ask it. She worried what Ron would think. Both boys could be testy at the best of times, but with no creature comforts, hardly any food, the constant travelling, she was sure it wouldn't be long before Ron snapped.

"Hermione I think we should wait until all this is over and we're safe, then we can sort of... find out where this will take us." Harry spoke quietly. He loved her, had done since he met her, but he didn't want her to be hurt.

Hermione looked at him with a smile. "I was thinking almost the same thing. Only with what Ron would do..."

Harry hugged her again. "He'll be alright. Now go on in, it's getting cold and late."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and walked into the tent. "You alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, never bloody better." Ron scowled, not looking at her.

"Is your arm hurting you?" She asked, used to his scowls by now. She briefly wondered if he'd witnessed the kiss.

"Not any more." Came his blunt reply.

"I'll have a look tomorrow, see if that sling can come off." She gave a small smile, knowing he wouldn't see it.

Ron just grunted and turned away so his back was to her.

Hermione sighed softly and rolled her eyes, walking up the steps to her bunk and she closed the flap.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke the next morning, wondering if it had been a dream. Had her best friend really kissed her? He hadn't said the words she wanted him to say, but he had still kissed her. She put her fingers to her lips, could still feel the faint tingling feeling and she smiled, giggling quietly to herself, not even caring that she was acting like the teenage girl she actually was, rather than a young woman who grew up too fast.

After a few moments she pushed herself up, got herself dressed and she entered the main part of the tent, the boys sitting moodily over a cold inedible breakfast. Her stomach tightened as her mood dropped considerably. She decided to carry on as normal. "Morning." She said in a forced cheerful tone. All she got from Ron was a grunt in response and a smile from Harry which made her heart leap.

She left the boys to it, walking out into the cold morning air and she looked around her, sighing softly.

She left it half an hour, enjoying the peace, and the lack of tension in the air, and then she walked back inside, the tension between the two boys had eased only a little, but it was a start. "Do you want me to have a look at your arm now?" She asked, looking at Ron.

Ron looked at her for a moment, as though only just acknowledging her existence, and then he nodded. "Uh, sure." he answered, and walked with her to his bunk.

Hermione tentatively pushed aside the fabric of his shirt to examine his shoulder, satisfied that there was now only a pink line scarring his skin as the only reminder of him getting splinched. She let go of the shirt, and allowed Ron to fasten it while she took the sling off. "Are you able to move it without it hurting now?"

Ron gently moved his arm up and down, and flexing it just to get used to the feel of using it again. After a moment he nodded silently.

Harry kept a close watch on the two. Now he knew that Hermione had feelings for him, he knew she wouldn't look at Ron in the way she had with him. but he didn't like the lustful look he saw in Ron's eyes as Hermione checked him over. While he knew Ron would never force Hermione into anything, it didn't stop him thinking that he would at least try something.

Hermione stood up, looking between them both. "You two need a hair cut." she declared finally.

The statement brought Ron back into the room with a "Wha...?"

"I'll do it later, when I've looked up a few more things. But like it or not, I have a pair of scissors somewhere in that bag." she stated with a smile, and sauntered over to her bunk for her bag, pulling out a book, taking her blanket off the bed and made her way out.

"If she thinks I'm letting her anywhere near my head with those bloody mini scissors of hers, she's got a nother thing coming. Bloody mental woman."

Harry laughed at his friend's rant. "She'll just stun you and do it."

"You think she's that twisted?"

"No, mate. I think she's that _devious._" Harry smirked and stood up, following Hermione out.

"You think I'm devious, do you, Potter?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've known you for seven years, Granger. Of course I do." Harry smirked, sitting next to her.

Hermione giggled and looked back at her book, opening it, only for her head to be turned away again by Harry's finger, so she looked at him again, and her eyes closed as another gentle kiss was placed on her lips, making her entire body tingle.

Harry smiled and tilted his head away and looked at her. He knew of what he said the night before, and he still stood by it, but all he wanted to do in that moment was to take her away, shield her from the dangers outside and make her his. She already had his heart, and was certain now that he had hers. "So... what are you planning on looking for this time?" he asked, breaking the silence before Ron got suspicious and came looking.

"I'm not sure at the moment...I was hoping just to read until something jumped out at me." Hermione smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. That was just so typically Hermione.. Typically the woman he had fallen in love with. "And you think that'll work?" he teased.

"It's never let me down in all our seven years has it." she giggled.

"That is true." He nodded with a smile, hugging her close for a moment, then he stood up, walking back into the tent.

Some time later, Hermione had given up, and decided it was her turn to cook something for them. Looking through her bag, she found some bread, and some eggs.

She served up scrambled eggs and toast, which the boys ate gratefully.

"I think you should do the cooking all the time." Ron said, mouth full of eggs.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and shrugged. "Harry's an alright cook too."

Swallowing his food, Ron shook his head. "Yeah but you're better. All women are good like that."

The comment froze the air between them, and Hermione turned steely eyes on her red haired friend. "Do you want to repeat that, Ronald?"

Ron paled considerably, and shook his head again vigourously. "N-no! I didn't mean anything by it!" He spluttered.

"So what makes my cooking any different to Harry's?"

Harry shrunk back in his seat, wanting to be left out of the argument altogether.

"N-nothing!"

"That's settled then. Harry's turn tomorrow." Hermione stated and stood, clearing the empty plates away with a flick of her wand.

She then exited the tent, needing to get away from Ron, needing to calm down.

Harry left her for ten minutes, Ron still mumbling that he didn't know what he said wrong. He stood up and walked out to see Hermione stood by the furthest tree away from the tent, still within the protective wards, her back turned to the tent. He silently made his way down to her.

"If that's you, Ronald I don't want to talk to you."

"Uh... try again..." came Harry's reply, a lopsided smile on his face again.

Hermione turned around to face him, her cheeks pink as she saw him. "Sorry... I th-"

"I know." He cut her off and hugged her. He felt her relax almost instantly. "Don't take it to heart. Y'know how ignorant he can be."

Hermione nodded with a sigh. "I know... I just didn't think he'd be that ignorant..."

"Think about it, in school food appears by magic, made by house elves and he's no idea what gender they are. At home he's fed by mummy." Harry said. "It's all he knows."

"You're making excuses." Hermione gave a small smile. "But I understand why. He's our friend I don't want to think badly of him."

"But he sometimes gets under your skin." Harry finished for her, he knew she'd never say it.

Hermione nodded, and looked around her, stepping out of the hug. "Best get on with these haircuts while there is still daylight." She smiled.

Harry nodded silently and lead her back to the tent by her hand, letting go as they entered. "She's calm, you're safe."

Ron looked up and walked over.

"Just sit down, Ron, the quicker I get this done you can go back into hiding." Hermione smiled a little as she saw Ron about to speak. She walked over to her beaded bag, summoned the pair of scissors and walked back over to Ron who was now sat at the table.

"What are you gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Just to tidy it up a bit..." she assured him with a smile as she started to cut at the dead ends at the back of his head. She eventually, slowly moved around his head until she was finished. She stood straighter and nodded, proud of her work. Her friend's hair looked a little tidier, though there wasn't much she could do at the length.

Ron looked at Harry, silently asking 'how bad is it?'

Harry looked over and nodded. "Looks better." He confirmed. She wasn't the best but at least she tried. He knew she wouldn't do to much to him, and also knew he would never be lucky as he was seven years ago, remembering how his hair had grown back when his aunt sheared it off.

"Your turn." Hermione said as Ron got up and went back to his bunk.

Harry made his way over and sat down.

"Don't look so worried, I won't hurt you." Hermione grinned as she perched herself in his lap. "Ron's was easy but you've got this mess at the front." She teased, brandishing the tiny offending blades.

Harry caught her wrist, smirking. Suddenly they were the only people in the room, lost in their own world of playfulness. "Don't take too much off that." He said in a warning tone, though she knew he didn't mean it.

"Why not?" She asked, playing along.

Ron watched, his mood growing darker with every passing second. He fidgeted with the locket around his neck, knowing it had an impact on his emotions but couldn't bring himself to remove it. Instead he watched as his two friends acted more like lovers as Hermione tried to cut Harry's hair.

Eventually she got up off him and walked around behind him. "Don't move now, I need to make sure I get this right." She ordered, smiling, and then a look of concentration took over. She was almost done when she froze. During her task her mind had been whirring. "Oh my god." She gasped and stood straighter, running to grab her book.

"What?" Harry asked, briefly panicking as his hand went to the back of his head, turning to see she'd already gone. He stood up and walked over to her, finding her hunched over a book.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"Maybe you could tell me now."

"The sword of Gryffindor. It's goblin made." Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Brilliant." Harry answered, wondering why she was telling him something he already knew, watching as she flicked through the book.

"Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that makes it stronger." She told him, showing him the page in question.

Harry looked, clearly not understanding. "O...kay...?"

Hermione sighed exasperated. "Harry, you already destroyed one horcrux right? Tom Riddle's diary in the chamber of secrets!"

"With a basilisk fang! If you're gonna tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours..." he sighed as the two circled the table.

Hermione nodded encouragingly at him. "Don't you see? You stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor." She said as she sat down.

Harry just stared for a moment.

"Its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom." She stated.

Realisation dawned on the green eyed boy. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger." He repeated her earlier statement as he sat opposite her.

"That's why..."

"It can destroy horcruxes." Harry finished, resisting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. She truly was amazing.

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will." Hermione allowed herself to smile.

"You are brilliant, Hermione. Truly." He said, taking hold of her hand.

Hermione's heart swelled at the compliment. "Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past the details... and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

"Yeah... but there's only one problem." Harry said and was about to continue when the lights went out.

Ron appeared slowly, scowling, in a foul mood. "The sword was stolen." He stated, and flicked his Deluminator to return the lights. "Yeah. I'm still here. But you two carry on, don't let me spoil the fun."

Harry sighed softly, closing the book and turning to face his friend.

Hermione sat stoicly, hiding her growing nervousness. She knew tempers were frayed and emotions were high.

"Alright what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you anyway."

"Look if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out." Harry said dryly, not in the mood for another Ronald strop.

Hermione gripped her wand in both hands, keeping it firmly in her lap.

"Alright I'll spit it out." Ron said sarcastically. "But don't expect me to be grateful there's another damn thing we have to find!"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I thought you knew what you signed up for."

"Yeah I thought I did too."

Harry stood. "Well I'm sorry but I don't quite understand." He said, walking past Ron to take the argument away from Hermione. "What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in hotels? Finding a horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with mummy before Christmas?"

Hermione walked slowly to them, ready to step in when it turned nasty. Her instinct told her this was not going to end well.

"I just thought that after all this time, that we would have acheived something by now. I thought you knew what you were doing. I would have thought Dumbledore would have told you something worth knowing!"

Hermione moved around to step in between them, and that was when she spotted the chain around his neck.

"I told you everything that Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed we have found a horcrux already!" Harry pointed to the offending object tampering with his friend's already foul mood.

"And we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to the rest of them aren't we!"

Hermione knew then that if she didn't step in things would be said that both boys would regret later. She moved to take hold of the chain. "Ron please.." she said softly, but her hands were shoved away. "Ron please take off the horcrux." She tried again, but Ron shoved her back more forcefully. "You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." She said and resigned to glaring at the foul object.

"D'you wanna know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George, or mum." Ron said, deliberately mentioning Ginny first to spite him. He knew it was childish, but with tiredness, hunger, and the horcrux clouding his judgement, he didn't care.

"You think I'm not listening too?! You think I don't know how it feels?!" Harry snapped, irritated.

"No you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!" Ron spat. It was a low blow, and in his right state of mind would have regretted it instantly.

Harry saw red and lunged himself at him, fists flying from both directions at each other.

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked and struggled to pull them apart, whilst trying to make sure neither of them caught her by accident. "Stop it!"

"Fine then go!" Harry shouted, furious at him.

Taking a few ragged breaths to calm himself, Ron pulled off the necklace, walked a short distance behind Hermione, picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"Ron..." Hermione said softly, tears in her eyes. She couldn't lose one of her friends. Not now. While Harry had her heart, she would always have an affectionate love for Ron that was only reserved for a brother.

"And you?" Ron rounded on her. He knew her answer before he even asked the question. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

He was asking her to make an impossible choice. Her brother or her love. She looked between them both, unable to make the decision.

Ron glared at Harry who was now the other side of the tent. His mood had lifted somewhat since he was relinquishes of the damn object, but he was still in a foul mood. "Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night. Walking together."

Walking together? That's what he was basing his assumption on? Hermione sighed. "Ron that... that was nothing..." she said, truthfully. Adding in her head 'what happened after was everything.' But she thought better against saying it outloud.

Harry continued to watch them, saying nothing. He wondered what she had meant though, and looked away as she followed after Ron, shouting after him. What he hadn't realised what she was shouting for her brother to come back.

Hermione stood, staring after the spot where Ron had disappeared for a few moments more, before returning solemnly to the tent.

Harry looked over as he heard her return, and he quickly walked over, enveloping her in a tight hug, which she responded to, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'll stay with you... always..." she whispered.

Harry smiled a little, tightening his arms around her. He knew she would never leave him. He knew she loved him, just as he loved her.

"I will try and protect you as best I can, Hermione. And I know you wouldn't but if you ever want to go, be safe, I wouldn't blame you."

"Oh shut up." Hermione said softly, looking up and kissing him forcefully.

Harry let out a slight chuckle as he kissed back, the selfish part of him glad that Ron was gone.

* * *

A/N: I'll stop there. Hope that was good enough


End file.
